Due to the relatively recent discovery of MYLAR, new uses are being found for a product of this type. As is well known, MYLAR is a manufactured film product that is being used extensively throughout the country, especially the southern region where the sun is much more intense.
MYLAR is a commercially available product which is sold in rolls of various lengths and widths. Each roll of MYLAR is mounted on a plastic or cardboard spindle. The MYLAR film is currently being applied to the inside of windows found in homes, office buildings, condominiums, autos, vans, buses and the like to reduce solar radiation and also serves to prevent shattering of the glass in the event of breakage. The MYLAR film is provided with a backing which must be removed to expose the adhesive which is applied to the mating side of the MYLAR strip.
Since the installation procedure for installing MYLAR is a time consuming operation and prevailing labor rates are high, any reduction in the amount of time required to complete a particular job produces significant savings in labor costs. Additionally the costs of MYLAR has been increasing and any means whereby the amount of wasted material can be reduced helps to make a bid on a particular job more competitive.